


Silver and Gold

by pensivereader



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensivereader/pseuds/pensivereader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a World War 2 AU with Magus and Alec. This can be read as a ship or not.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This is a World War 2 AU with Magus and Alec. This can be read as a ship or not.

_April 1943_

Smoke rose up into the air as I sank down on the wet and muddy ground outside of my tent. Slush rose up around me, soiling my already muddy pants but I suppose I was past caring about my pants, or my boots, or any other articles of clothing that were already destroyed by the awful, wet rain and mud. I stared desolately at the looming mud walls surrounding me giving me a small view of the hidden sun through the clouds. That’s what I got for wishing for rain after weeks of the infamous hot and blistering sun of Tunisia. I pulled out my letters from mum and read the well-worn words.

“Hey,” Jace sank into swallowing mud next to me as I looked up to see my lanky blond haired best friend. “Still stuck in wonderland.”

“And never wanting to escape,” we both laughed harshly. Soldiers splashed in the puddles around us, rushing to get errands fulfilled. “It’s bloody 1943. I can’t fathom what the government is doing with all the money and not sending us some proper support.”

“It’s war. The governments are more scattered than the armies are.” Jace glanced up at the sun with longing. He had a girl back home without any promise of return. “You know, there is talk that the war ending,” he looked back at me with the same wistful look.

“Yeah, and death looks closer than it did yesterday,” I turned away and spit my bitter words out into the wind

“What’s wrong with you, Alec?” Jace whispered harshly. “What happened since Brooklyn three years ago?” Jace asked woefully.

“What was wrong with me? The war, Jace,” I turned to explain to him. “So what, now you are so willing to give up your life. Are you are prepared to throw it away?”

“No, but when I die in this bloody, merciless war, I will be one casualty among millions and it will not matter to anyone.”

“Your family? To me?” Jace asked incredulously. I watched him, unable to explain my sense of loss.

            “Sergeant Lightwood, Sergeant Wayland, the B4 bunker has been bombed and is currently under flames. Assist the crew with that.” Major Boyle shouted from the entrance of the tent before continuing to survey his surroundings as if there was no emergency. I stumbled up, my lanky form slipping in the mud while Jace and I mumbled our affirmatives before running towards the section.

            I saw the men with the buckets and the smoke before the fire. As we rounded the corner, we saw a desperate surge of soldiers trying to stop the fire from spreading. “There are men inside! Help them!” a soldier exclaimed at us before continuing to run with the water. We ducked inside the burning doorway and were immediately blinded by smoke. Jace moved to the right to check the smaller rooms while I continued forward to the dorm room. A couple of soldiers stood helplessly, stuck behind a burning beam blocking the entrance to the dorms.

            “Jace!” I yelled while looking for something to help quell the flames. Another man quickly passed me buckets of water until the beam was thoroughly soaked. We pushed up the beam, allowing for men to hobble underneath and out. One soldier stood behind the beam coughing and unable to move.

            “His leg is broken!” I yelled to the man across from me but neither of us to could move without dropping the beam. The flames rose higher as we looked for help. Sweat beaded down my face and my throat was parched from the smoke.

            “I have it!” Jace grabbed a corner, allowing the soldier to place his arm under the man and carry him out. I smiled at Jace and moved to put the beam down when Jace yelled. It was a hoarse cry filled with desperation. I glanced up only to see the ceiling collapsing and felt a pair of hands yank me backwards. Suddenly, only dust fills my vision.

            “JACE! JACE!” I looked desperately in the debris trying to find any limb I could pull out. “JACE!” I fell to my knees and clawed at the fallen debris ripping it apart until men hauled me out of the still burning building. I fought until they dumped me outside and I sat, hunched over in the rain as tears fell. “Jace... Jace... Jace...” I whispered into the burning sky.

_May 1943_

“Alec, where did Major say we are dropping off the new arrivals?”

I waved my hand in front of my face and squinted through the sun, “B4,” I replied gruffly, “about 20 new men.”

            “We could use all the help we can get, especially because of the recent bombings,” Mike looked over at me pointedly. “Sorry about Jace, man. I know you both were close.” Mike quickly looked away before I could reply. That was fine with me because I had nothing to talk about concerning Jace. I knew I would get over his death just as every soldier should. I stared hard at the blinding sun in front of me, waiting for the truck filled with men. I supposed I pity them most of all. I knew that so many of them will die before they can see the end of the war, like we all would. I clenched my jaw and refused to feel any emotion.

            A grinding sound reached our ears, followed by a puff of dust rising into the air. A truck stopped in front of us. A group of soldiers huddled in the back of the truck jumped out one at a time and strode into a formation in front of us. They were the standard strong group of ordinary soldiers except the impossibly tall man in the back. It was not the fact that he was tall that caught my attention but rather the fact that he was distinctly Asian, an oddity during this war. I turned to talk to Mike, who was also staring pointedly at the man. However, the man defiantly stared back with a small smile in his lips.

            “Ok men. We will be taking you to your bunker to drop off your bags. Immediately report to the supply depot where you will be given tasks,” I announced loudly before turning around and marching to the tent.

 

“You see the Asian?” Josh settled beside me during dinner. I grunt and returned back to the mash potatoes in front of me.

“It’s certainly not a case we see often.” Mike settled next to me.

“How do we know that he is not a traitor?” Noah joined our growing group.

“We don’t,” Josh smirked, “Could be spying on us now.”

“The Japanese are becoming a nightmare. Did you hear about the naval ship battle near New Guinea?”

 “Glad, I’m not there, mate. There is only trouble with those Asians.”

            “At least our president had the piece of mind to lock up those Japanese in concentration camps...” I abruptly stood up, and walked away from the table as my friends looked at me with concern.

            “I’m worried about him, ever since Jace died...” I was out the door before that sentence was finished. The hot wind blew across my sharp face as I walked to the edge of the camp to the barbed wire fence. I reached for a cigarette, but, damn, I must have ran out. What was the point of being a soldier if a simple request like a pack of cigarettes could not be answered?

            “Looking for this?” a smooth and silky voice stood behind me. I whipped around to see the Asian holding out a cigarette.

            “Umm...thanks,” I mumbled, taking the cigarette and smoking. The man stood next to me, watching the sun set into the desert landscape. “What are you doing here?” I asked him, unable to hold my curiosity.

            “Here as in the war or here as in outside?” he answered coolly.

            “The war, did you enlist?” I inquired

“Join the army? By my free will?” he remarked incredulously, “Drafted. The only way to make me join hell.” He turned away with a bitter laugh and a twist in his smile.

            “Alec, Alec Lightwood.” I stumbled as I introduced myself.

            “Mangus Bane. And I would be careful whom you associate yourself with. I hear there is a rogue Asian in disguise in this camp looking for information.” He raised his eyebrows with mock terror and waltzed away with a laugh. I felt myself grin as I watched him walk back the mess hall.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm might continue this story since I have some planning. Some feedback would be appreciated. Thank you for reading my story.


End file.
